campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Camp Song Song
The "Camp Camp Song Song," also referred to as the "Camp Camp Theme Song Song," is the opening theme of Camp Camp from the second episode, "Mascot," onward. The song debuted in a brief cameo near the end of the series premiere, "Escape from Camp Campbell." Gwen sings a refrain of the song at the end of the season 1 finale, "The Order of the Sparrow". Composition Lyrics Trivia * When David sings the line "Catch fish, bugs, bears, and honeybees!", the fish he was holding up was based on the fish Pokémon called Magikarp. * All the activities have Nikki excited and Neil suffering (mostly by Nikki's hands), and most have Max not involved, only watching with a disapproving look. * David's "interests" on Tinder appear to include the entire list of activities listed in the song, as seen in the episode "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected". * Rooster Teeth sells patches inspired by the activities in the theme song. * Starting with Comicpalooza in Houston, TX (June 18, 2016),https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0ZgcZ7BZSU Miles Luna frequently performs the Camp Camp Song Song in conventions, including Rooster Teeth's own RTX 2017. He's also done it in both Extra Lifestreams. ** However, it's not clear if he appreciates requests, given in NYCC 2017, he responded with "Son of a bitch! There's one in every crowd!", and during RTX London 2017, Gray Haddock asking Miles to sing made him visibly angry. * In the episode Quartermaster Appreciation Day, you can hear The Quartersiblings argue in the background of the intro. * In the RWBY Chibi episode, "The Vacuum", Jaune Arc (also voiced by Miles Luna) hums the song as he walks on Ruby's cape with his muddy shoes. ** A part of the song is also sung by him in the episode, "Road Trip", as a way to annoy Cinder Fall into releasing him and Ren. * The song is noticeably absent from the Season 3 finale, Camp Corp. and though it doesn't play in the pilot, "Escape from Camp Campbell", David sings a portion of the song towards the end of the episode. * The Season 4 theme song has noticeable differences, for example: ** The animation is smoother with more fluid movements. ** The characters' positions are different with some of David's positions during the list of activities are flipped. ** The facial expressions are different with Max looking less pessimistic. ** During the verse "We'll swim through lakes and climb up trees", the previously anonymous campers in the background who fall out of a canoe have now been changed to be the Wood Scouts (minus Snake) ** The end with the Camp Camp logo has the subtext, "A Rooster Teeth Original Series". * The loopy-sounding trumpet music that plays while Campbell is hauled out of the car and drunkenly rambles at David in "Keep the Change" has the same tune as the theme song, only slowed down and made to sound more "tipsy". * The music that plays during the squirrels' re-enactments of the campers lives in "Squirrel Camp" is a pitched-up version of this song. * While walking back to camp near the end of "The Forest", David whistles the theme song. ** The rough and bumpy terrain he crosses looks similar to the one shown in the theme song when he rattles off the activity "hiking". Gallery